Larmes
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: Cet homme n'a pleuré que deux fois dans sa vie, et pourtant. L'amour est un sentiment si destructeur, qui peut déchirer n'importe quel cœur, même le plus fort et le plus noble qui puisse exister. Hard yaoi, sommaire des couples à l'intérieur


Titre : Larmes  
><span>Genre :<span> Yaoi (plusieurs lemons, donc si vous pas aimer, vous fermer fenêtre)  
><span>Couples :<span> Sanji X Zoro centric, Sanji X Nami, mention de Franky X Robin, OC X Zoro, et un couple mystère !  
><span>Résumé :<span> Cet homme n'a pleuré que deux fois dans sa vie, et pourtant. L'amour est un sentiment si destructeur, qui peut déchirer n'importe quel cœur, même le plus fort et le plus noble qui puisse exister.  
><span>Note de l'auteur :<span> Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer alors que j'écrivais ! L'inspiration est venue toute seule ! Bonne lecture~

* * *

><p>La main de Sanji se resserra sur la taille de la personne à côté de lui.<br>« Voilà... Je sors avec Nami-swan~. »  
>Tout l'équipage avait été heureux à l'annonce de la nouvelle.<br>Franky en avait profité pour dire également que Robin et lui étaient ensembles.  
>Et Usopp, que Kaya continuait de lui envoyer des lettres, et qu'ils étaient donc ensembles, eux aussi.<br>Bien sûr, tout le monde avait vraiment été content d'apprendre ces nouvelles.  
>Sanji avec Nami, Franky avec Robin, Usopp avec Kaya... il ne restait que Zoro, Chopper étant un animal, Brook un squelette et Luffy un idiot ne connaissant pas grand-chose à l'amour, ils ne pouvaient donc pas faire grand-chose.<br>« Zoro... qu'est-ce que tu attends pour accepter tes sentiments envers Tashigi-chan ? »  
>Le sabreur sourit tristement à Nami, qui lui avait posé cette question.<br>« Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de cette femme, tout simplement. Cela souillerait la mémoire de quelqu'un. »  
>Et sur ces mots, il partit vers le quartier des hommes et sa chambre.<br>Personne ne l'avait jamais vu sourire _tristement_.  
>Enfin, c'était Zoro. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit triste, ou quelque chose comme ça.<br>Pas vrai ?  
>L'escrimeur, une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, se dépêcha de se déshabiller et alla prendre une douche froide.<br>Et tandis qu'il se laissait glisser pour se retrouver assis par terre, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
>Il n'avait ressenti qu'une seule fois un tel désespoir : à la mort de Kuina.<br>Il avait ainsi remué tous ses souvenirs, se laissant aller à la déchéance.  
>Lorsqu'il s'était senti un peu mieux, il était sorti pour s'habiller avec une simple chemise, un jean et des tongs.<br>Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais il s'en foutait complètement.  
>On pouvait bien lui demander pourquoi ils l'étaient, il répondrait que c'était l'entraînement intensif, ou quelque chose de ce genre.<br>En fait, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il réagirait.  
>Les larmes se remettraient sûrement à couler, en fait.<br>Alors il décida de sauter le repas, se coucha sur son lit encore habillé, et s'endormit, épuisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

* * *

><p>Zoro fut réveillé par des coups sur sa porte.<br>« Oï, foutu marimo ! Ouvre, et vite ! Je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience car tu étais affamé ! »  
>Il se leva et se traîna jusqu'à la porte paresseusement.<br>« Comme si je pouvais mourir si facilement... »  
>Sanji le regarda, souriant narquoisement.<br>« En fait, tu es amoureux de Nami-swan et tu es jaloux que ce soit moi qui l'ait eue, pas vrai...~ ? »  
>Zoro le regarda, inexpressif. Puis attrapa soudainement le plat, avant de murmurer :<br>« Dire que j'ai pu tomber d'une personne aussi pathétique... Je t'emmerde, sale ero-cook. »  
>Il claqua alors la porte et la verrouilla.<br>« Dégage, maintenant ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! »  
>Sa voix s'était brisée sur les derniers mots.<br>Il s'était remis à pleurer.  
>Il glissa doucement contre la porte et envoya le plat du cuisinier contre le mur, il se brisa en laissant une grosse tâche.<br>Ses émotions ne pouvaient même pas être décrites.  
>Amour, passion, désir, colère, haine, frustration, tristesse, peine, désespoir, solitude, mise à l'écart.<br>Tout cela combiné, qu'est-ce que ça donnait ?  
>Il laissa échapper un sanglot tandis qu'il se mettait les mains sur les yeux, sentant ses larmes couler abondamment le long de ses joues et de ses mains.<br>Il pensait pourtant avoir épuisé toutes les larmes de son corps.  
>Puis une voix se fit entendre.<br>« Oï, Zoro... Je ne savais pas qu-... »  
><em>Haine.<em>  
>« Dégage, je t'ai dit ! T'es sourd ou quoi ! DEGAGE DE DEVANT MA FOUTUE CHAMBRE ! »<br>Il avait littéralement hurlé la dernière partie.  
>« Je suis... désolé. »<br>_Désespoir._  
>« N'aie pas de putain de pitié envers moi ! Maintenant, va cuisinier un bon dessert ou un cocktail pour cette foutue femme, et laisse-moi tranquille ! »<br>Il entendit un léger murmure comme « ne parle pas comme ça de Nami-swan, idiot... », puis des pas qui signifièrent que Sanji partait.  
>Zoro s'endormit contre la porte, toujours en train de pleurer.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait un mal de tête horrible.<br>Il se mit la main contre le front, se rappelant la journée d'hier.  
><em>Tristesse.<em>  
>Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de se remettre à pleurer.<br>Après tout, il était plus fort que ça, pas vrai ?  
>Il sortit de sa chambre pour la première fois depuis hier après-midi, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.<br>« Oï, Usopp ! Kaya veut devenir médecin, pas vrai ? »  
>« Ouais, ouais ! Chopper, elle pourrait devenir ton apprentie, imagine ! »<br>Les trois amis rirent, heureux.  
><em>Peine.<em>  
>Il avait l'impression d'être mis de côté.<br>Il ne nageait pas dans le bonheur, lui.  
>« Ah, Zoro ! On s'est inquiétés de ne pas te voir, hier soir. Ça va ? »<br>Comment Luffy pouvait-il lui poser une question pareille ?  
>Est-ce qu'il avait l'air d'aller bien ?<br>« Ouais. »  
>« Cool ! On va pêcher, tout le monde ? »<br>« OUAIS ! »  
>Les trois pêcheurs sortirent en souriant.<br>Robin et Franky discutaient, tout comme Nami et Sanji.  
>Ils souriaient, eux aussi.<br>_Mise à l'écart._  
>Il avait envie de leur dire qu'il existait, lui aussi.<br>Des cernes se creusaient lentement sous ses yeux.  
>En ayant assez, il partit sans terminer son repas.<br>Il entendit un « stupide marimo, ne gaspille pas la nourriture ! », mais n'y fit pas attention.  
>La journée passa tranquillement, il s'entraîna et but le plus possible pour oublier.<br>Lorsqu'il alla se coucher, au soir, il n'en pouvait plus.  
>Il se déshabilla rapidement, puis s'allongea en boxer.<br>Fatigué, il s'endormit dans son lit sans s'être couvert, seul.  
><em>Solitude.<em>  
>Il se fit réveiller par des cris et des grincements en plein milieu de la nuit.<p>

* * *

><p>Il reconnut la voix de Nami.<br>« Sanji... ! »  
>Il se mordit la lèvre, désirant ardemment être à sa place.<br>_Frustration._  
>Il commença à se toucher, pensant que c'était lui qui lâchait ces cris d'extase, et pas la femme qu'il entendait.<br>Il fantasmait. Les mains de Sanji le caressaient, et lui gémissait de plaisir lorsqu'il le pénétrait.  
>Sa main alla plus vite sur son membre, tandis que l'autre lui caressait l'anus.<br>Il cambra son dos tandis qu'il venait.  
>« Aaah... ! Sanji, je vais... ! »<br>Il prit un mouchoir et s'essuya rapidement, avant de le jeter à la poubelle.  
>Les bruits s'étaient arrêtés.<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, il se fit une nouvelle fois réveiller.<br>« Oï, marimo ! Il est 15 heures ! Il serait temps que tu te réveilles ! »  
>Zoro se leva péniblement, se sentant anormalement mal.<br>Il ouvrit la porte sur un Sanji en colère.  
>« Bon, maintenant, faut se lever. Nami-swan nous a menés jusqu'à une île, et elle veut nous répartir les tâches. On a besoin de toi pour ça, alors habille-toi vite, et viens. »<br>_Colère._  
>« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être son petit toutou, pas vrai ? C'était bon hier soir au moins, j'espère. Pour tous les services que tu lui rends, elle a intérêt à être bonne. »<br>Il eut à peine le temps de voir Sanji rougir légèrement qu'il lui claqua la porte au nez.  
>« Foutu marimo ! Sors si t'es un homme ! Je vais te faire regretter ce que tu as dit ! »<br>Zoro soupira.  
>« Tais-toi... C'est bon, dis-lui que j'arrive, laisse-moi au moins le temps de prendre une douche et de m'habiller. »<br>Il entendit Sanji pester et l'insulter, puis des bruits de pas.  
>Après avoir pris sa douche, avoir pris ses sabres et s'être habillé avec des vêtements amples (pull, pantalon, bottes) pour cacher sa récente maigreur au reste de l'équipage, il arriva sur le pont.<br>« Eh bien, tu as pris ton temps ! Ce n'est pas bon pour ta dette, ça, tu sais ! »  
>Nami l'engueula gentiment.<br>« Ouais, ouais. Désolé. »  
>Puis ouvrit de grands yeux.<br>Zoro ne s'était _jamais_ excusé.  
>Etait-il arrivé quelque chose ?<br>« Bref. Aujourd'hui, Franky reste avec Robin sur le bateau, Luffy, Usopp et Chopper iront visiter un peu la ville, PAS DE BAGARRE OU DE PROBLEMES ! Sanji et moi iront faire les courses, et Zoro, eh bien... tu peux faire ce que tu veux. »  
>Tout le monde se dispersa, et Zoro partit en direction de la ville après que Nami lui ai donné de l'argent, voulant chercher une taverne ou un magasin de sabres pour se changer les idées.<br>N'importe quoi fera l'affaire, de toute façon.  
>Soudain, il passa devant une maison close.<br>Une femme, semblant un peu âgée mais dont on voyait les brides d'une incroyable beauté, le regarda curieusement.  
>« Dis-moi, jeune homme... tu sembles en manque d'affection. Rien ne te fait donc envie, par ici... ? »<br>Elle souleva un rideau, et Zoro aperçut de nombreuses femmes se pavanant en robes et énormément maquillées, mais en voyant un peu plus loin, il vit aussi des hommes, musclés, grands, ou encore, fins.  
>« On peut choisir parmi beaucoup de personnalités ou de corps, ici... »<br>Zoro hésita un instant. Ça pourrait peut-être le soulager et le faire oublier, après tout. Il haussa les épaules et entra.  
>« Combien avez-vous ? »<br>Nami lui avait donné beaucoup d'argent, aujourd'hui. Il pensait que Sanji lui avait dit ce qu'il croyait.  
>Ce qui était faux, aussi.<br>Il n'était pas jaloux de Sanji, mais jaloux de Nami.  
>Il soupira, puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux hommes qu'il pouvait choisir.<br>« J'ai 15 000 berrys. »  
>« Notre meilleur homme est à 12 000 berrys, si je ne me trompe pas, vous voulez un jeune homme, n'est-ce pas ? »<br>Zoro, cette fois-ci, commençait à sentir son envie monter.  
>« Ouais... qui est-ce ? »<br>La vieille femme rit doucement.  
>« Il n'est pas en vitrine, voyons. C'est seulement pour les avantagés tels que vous, jeune homme. Vous êtes vraiment beau, que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous présenter. Yonji* sera très heureux. »<br>Zoro la suivit dans des couloirs desquels il entendit des cris de plaisir s'échapper, puis soudain, ils entrèrent dans une chambre spéciale, dans laquelle se mélangeait de multiples arômes, épices, et parfums.  
>« Qui m'as-tu emmené, Nona ? »<br>« Un très beau jeune homme, Yonji. Et il a beaucoup d'argent, donc traite le bien. »  
>Yonji apparut alors, à peine vêtu d'un pantalon ample et d'une sorte de chemise débardeur ouverte, tous deux d'un rouge sombre.<br>Il avait la peau bronzée, des yeux perçants couleur ambre, et ses cheveux noirs en bataille étaient attachés en une tresse avec des perles en or.  
>Il était grand et musclé, aussi. Une tête de plus que Zoro, environ.<br>Il avait également de nombreux bracelets, aux bras comme aux pieds.  
>On aurait dit un prince indien, tant sa beauté était éclatante.<br>Zoro fut impressionné par l'aura qui se dégageait du jeune homme. Ce dernier lui sourit, et il sentit son cœur battre.  
>« Yonji, ravi de te rencontrer pour ce moment de plaisir. »<br>« Zoro, ravi aussi... »  
>La Nona** se retira alors, murmurant un faible « je vous laisse... » avant de disparaître derrière le rideau.<br>« Si tu as une demande spéciale, c'est 3 000 berrys de plus. Tu veux me prendre, ou être pris ? »  
>Zoro rougit légèrement au langage cru de Yonji, mais se reprit rapidement.<br>« Je veux être pris. »  
>Le jeune homme lui sourit une fois de plus.<br>« Tu dis ça avec un telle détermination... Tu es vierge, pas vrai ? »  
>Le sabreur le regarda avec méfiance, soulevant un sourcil.<br>« Comment cela se voit-il ? »  
>Yonji s'approcha de lui, et approcha sa bouche de son oreille gauche, murmurant.<br>« Je sens ces choses-là... Je vais être le plus doux possible, ne t'inquiète pas... Je vais tout te faire oublier. Tes peines, comme ton amour non partagé... »  
>Puis il lui lécha doucement ses boucles d'oreilles, et le fit reculer pour l'allonger sur le lit. Le sabreur se tourna sur le côté, un peu honteux de ce qu'il allait faire.<br>Tandis que Yonji se faufilait derrière lui et lui enlevait ses bottes, son pantalon et son boxer, Zoro enfouit sa tête dans le drap de soie.  
>Les odeurs étaient encore plus fortes, comme un aphrodisiaque. Cela le fit gémir faiblement, et il sentit l'autre jeune homme sourire contre son cou qu'il léchait et suçait avidement.<br>Yonji commença à le toucher, il décrit la ligne de ses cuisses pour remonter jusqu'à son sexe.  
>Il débuta de petits mouvements, tout en lui caressant le torse. Zoro se tortillait et tremblait, accrochant sa main au drap et l'autre au poignet de Yonji, dont il sentait la main bouger sur son sexe.<br>Les sensations étaient nouvelles pour lui.  
>Les mains d'un autre le touchaient, et il sentait le membre dur de cette autre personne se frotter contre sa cuisse.<br>« Aah... ! »  
>Il laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque Yonji lui caressa doucement le gland, tout en lui mordant son oreille.<br>« Zoro... »  
>Il frissonna.<br>_Désir._  
>Yonji fit alors glisser la main avec laquelle il lui caressait le torse jusqu'à un flacon de liqueur, qu'il versa sur ses doigts avant de déplacer sa main jusqu'au bas de son dos.<br>Il força un premier doigt en Zoro, puis débuta de petits mouvements.  
>La sensation était un peu bizarre.<br>Ça lui faisait mal, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver du plaisir.  
>Il gémissait à chaque mouvement.<br>Zoro se cambra, sentant qu'il était près de la jouissance.  
>« Nnh... Aah... ! »<br>Il jouit dans la main de Yonji, mais ce dernier ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, ajoutant un deuxième doigt et continuant de caresser Zoro qui redevenait déjà dur.  
>Soudain, le sabreur laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir, tremblant.<br>« Alors pour toi, c'est ici... »  
>Zoro voyait des étoiles. C'était sûrement sa prostate, mais il ne savait pas que cela pouvait le mettre dans cet état.<br>Il sentit un troisième doigt, puis Yonji fit un rapide mouvement de ciseaux, avant de les retirer.  
>Le sabreur gémit faiblement, mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre qu'il était déjà allongé sur le ventre avec seulement le bas de son dos relevé, Yonji derrière lui, l'humidifiant une dernière fois avant de se mettre à genoux.<br>Zoro sentit alors quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros que de simples doigts pénétrer en lui.  
>Il se cambra, gémissant de douleur. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur.<br>Lorsque Yonji fut entièrement en lui, il avait le sentiment d'être enfin complet, et il se détendit lentement.  
>Yonji s'appuya sur son dos, et commença à lui lécher doucement l'oreille en attendant qu'il s'habitue.<br>Zoro gémit légèrement, puis bougea légèrement ses hanches, pour faire comprendre qu'il était prêt.  
>Yonji mit alors ses deux mains sur chaque côté des hanches de Zoro, et commença à entrer et sortir lentement.<br>Le sabreur lâcha un cri de surprise et s'accrocha au drap, tandis que Yonji continuait de lécher chaque parcelle de son cou, de son dos, le faisant gémir de son être tout entier.  
>« Aaah... ! »<br>Yonji alla plus vite, se détachant de Zoro pour mieux orienter ses poussées.  
>Lorsqu'il atteint la prostate du sabreur, ce dernier laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir et il sentit l'étroitesse autour de son sexe être plus serrée encore, si cela était possible.<br>Il gémit lui aussi, continuant de pénétrer Zoro à cet endroit, pour avoir d'autres réactions.  
>L'escrimeur n'en menait pas large. Il sentait le sexe de Yonji bouger en lui, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était sa voix, il se noyait dans la luxure.<br>La douleur n'était qu'un lointain souvenir et le plaisir pur qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis était indescriptible.  
>Il sentit les mouvements de Yonji devenir plus saccadés, tandis qu'il commençait à caresser aussi son sexe. Il savait qu'ils allaient bientôt venir.<br>Zoro lâcha un dernier gémissement, avant de jouir sur tout le drap et dans la main de Yonji, qui, en sentant la chaleur autour de son sexe, vint aussi à l'intérieur du sabreur.  
>Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur les draps, haletant et essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Yonji se retira de lui, et se coucha à côté.<br>Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.  
>« Si seulement je t'avais rencontré dans un autre contexte... »<br>_Amour._  
>Zoro rougit légèrement, puis s'approcha pour l'embrasser.<br>Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant un long moment, avant que Yonji n'arrête et enlace Zoro.  
>« Reste au moins ici jusqu'à la nuit... »<br>Le sabreur lui rendit son étreinte et s'endormit, ne voulant pas retourner au bateau.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Yonji était toujours là, en train de dormir.<br>Il sourit légèrement, puis plaça un baiser sur son front, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le jeune homme.  
>« Zoro... »<br>« Ouais ? »  
>Yonji le regarda un moment, comme s'il revenait lentement dans le monde réel, puis sourit.<br>« Tu es fou amoureux de quelqu'un, pas vrai ? »  
>Zoro sourit tristement.<br>« Tu sens ces choses-là. »  
>Le jeune homme le regarda, puis lui mit une main sur la joue, le caressant doucement.<br>« Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu étais si mince et si désirable lorsque tu es arrivé, tu sais... Tu devrais te mettre un peu plus en valeur. Je veux dire, regarde-toi. Tu es bronzé, tu as des cuisses et des bras si fins, et ce regard... J'ai l'impression que c'est une invitation à la luxure. »  
>Zoro rougit violemment.<br>« Q-qu'est-ce que je devrais faire... ? »  
>Yonji sourit.<br>« Tu vas me suivre. Je vais t'aider, vu que je ne peux pas être celui que tu aimes. Je veux que tu sois heureux avec lui. »  
>Le sabreur rit tristement.<br>« Ça va être difficile, vu que c'est un homme à femmes qui sort déjà avec l'une de mon équipage... »  
>Yonji le regarda.<br>« Mais les plus belles histoires d'amour sont celles qui sont impossibles, pas vrai ?, il sourit, avant de reprendre : Mais, tu fais partie de l'équipage de Monkey D. Luffy, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es Roronoa Zoro ? »  
>« Ouais. »<br>Le jeune homme se mit à rire doucement.  
>« Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu pouvais être si mignon ! Tu devrais arrêter les regards tueurs, tu sais ! Ton affiche ne te représente pas le moins du monde, je trouve ! »<br>Zoro murmura un « idiot » et se mit à rire, lui aussi.  
>Il était libéré. Il aurait tant voulu tomber amoureux de Yonji, au lieu de cet abruti coureur de jupons de Sanji.<br>Il soupira faiblement, puis essaya de se lever.  
>Je dis bien, « essaya ».<br>Yonji le rattrapa rapidement, lorsqu'il faillit tomber.  
>« Va prendre une douche. Il lui montra une porte à côté, puis continua : c'est normal que tu aies un peu mal. »<br>Zoro rougit. « Un peu » mal ? Ça faisait un mal de chien ! Malgré cela, il acquiesça doucement, et se dirigea vers... le côté opposé.  
>Yonji l'attrapa par le poignet.<br>« Oï, c'est par là ! Tu as mal compris ? »  
>Le sabreur fit la moue.<br>« J'ai un sens de l'orientation pas pratique. »  
>Yonji le regarda avec de grands yeux.<br>« Attends... tu veux dire que tu peux te _perdre_ dans une _pièce_ ? »  
>Puis il éclata de rire.<br>Zoro cria un « idiot ! » avant de se diriger du bon côté, cette fois-ci.  
>Il se doucha rapidement (il eut tout de même mal lorsqu'il lava le bas de son dos), puis Yonji, qui rigolait toujours, lui apporta des habits sans entrer dans la salle de bain.<br>C'était un pantalon noir beaucoup plus serré que le sien, et un débardeur rouge sombre, avec des bottes qui ressemblaient un peu à celles qu'il mettait d'habitude. Il prit ses sabres, quand il entendit la voix de Yonji.  
>« On lavera tes habits dans la journée, et nous reviendrons une fois qu'on aura fini le shopping~ ! »<br>Le shopping ? Zoro était soudain un peu inquiet. Il sortit rapidement, et Yonji l'attendait déjà habillé comme la journée d'hier. Il lui mit des lunettes de soleil et deux bracelets au bras droit.  
>« Et voilà ! Tu es parfait comme ça ! »<br>Le sabreur sourit doucement.  
>« Tu as pris une douche ? »<br>Yonji lui rendit son sourire, rayonnant.  
>« Ouais ! J'ai deux douches pour moi seul, et la Nona a dit qu'elle était d'accord pour que je t'emmène sortir aujourd'hui, tant que tu lui donnais ses 12 000 berrys ! »<br>Zoro se rappela alors que Yonji était un prostitué, et il ne put s'empêcher de retomber sur terre. Mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il lui prit la main et l'emmena au comptoir où la Nona attendait.  
>« Ne t'inquiète pas sur ma condition... Mon père avait une dette et m'a envoyé ici pour la payer, mais je me plaisais à faire ce « travail », alors je suis resté de mon plein gré. J'aide les gens à perdre leur peine, leur solitude. Tu sais, je suis heureux ainsi, alors, vraiment, change-toi les idées le temps d'une journée avec moi et oublie ce mec qui te pourrit la vie, ok ? »<br>Le sabreur sourit, et posa les 12 000 berrys sur le comptoir avant que Yonji ne l'entraîne dehors.  
>« J'ai pas mal d'argent, alors ne t'inquiète pas sur la dépense, d'accord ? Je veux refaire entièrement ta garde-robe ! »<br>Ils traînèrent dans tous les magasins possibles, riant lors des séances d'essayage et des fois où Zoro se perdait, puis se dirigèrent dans une taverne avec une quinzaine de sacs remplis d'habits, et commandèrent deux bières et repas.  
>Zoro enleva rapidement ses lunettes.<br>« Tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Merci, Yonji. »  
>Ce dernier rougit un peu.<br>« De rien ! C'est normal ! Je veux dire, tu es tellement beau, il faut que tu t'en rendes compte... Ce mec a vraiment de la chance... »  
>Soudain, la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme en short et débardeur. Ses cheveux roux attirèrent tous les regards des hommes présents dans la salle.<br>Zoro sentait arriver les ennuis.  
>« Zoro ! Je sais que tu es là ! Montre-toi, sale crétin d'ivrogne ! »<br>L'ivrogne en question mit une main sur ses yeux, et soupira.  
>Yonji rit un peu.<br>« Alors, c'est Nami la chatte voleuse, la navigatrice de votre équipage ? Si j'avais été hétéro, je serai certainement tombé amoureux d'elle... C'est elle, la femme avec laquelle il sort... ? »  
>Zoro sourit.<br>« Tu as vraiment un don pour sentir ces choses. »  
>Yonji jeta un coup d'œil à la navigatrice.<br>« Mah, c'est normal, elle est vraiment belle. Elle peut presque rivaliser avec toi. Presque. »  
>Le sabreur rougit, puis fit un signe à Nami, qui s'avança vers lui, et claqua ses mains sur la table.<br>« On te cherche depuis hier ! On était vraiment inquiets, tu sais ! Et toi, tu fais du shopping et dépense tous les berrys que je t'ai donné, idiot ! »  
>Zoro la regarda, impassible.<br>« Je ne suis pas un enfant, vous savez. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être inquiets si je ne reviens pas pour manger et dormir au bateau... »  
>Nami ouvrit de grands yeux. C'est vrai qu'il avait raison, mais... il était tellement différent, ces derniers temps. Ils avaient eu peur que Zoro ait fait quelque chose de... mal. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il avait maigri, maintenant qu'il portait un débardeur qui laissait voir ses bras fins mais musclés.<br>Elle soupira, avant de se retourner vers Yonji, qui lui sourit.  
>« J'imagine que tu as passé la journée avec lui ? »<br>Yonji aurait voulu dire « et même la nuit » mais il s'en empêcha, ne voulant pas briser l'honneur de Zoro. Ce dernier répondit à la navigatrice d'un ton froid.  
>« Lui, s'appelle Yonji. Et oui, j'ai passé la journée avec lui. »<br>Nami toisa le jeune homme un instant, puis retourna vers Zoro.  
>« Bon. Le log pose sera rechargé demain matin, donc on t'attend au bateau ce soir. A plus tard. »<br>Le sabreur acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis la navigatrice partit.  
>Yonji se mit alors à rire.<br>« Elle a un sacré caractère ! Je me demande comment vous pouvez vivre avec elle ! »  
>Zoro rit aussi.<br>« Je me demande aussi, quelques fois. »  
>Yonji s'arrêta un moment et regarda Zoro rire. Il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir une dernière fois être à la place de l'homme qu'aimait le jeune sabreur.<br>« J'imagine qu'on doit rentrer à la maison close pour récupérer tes habits et, après... »  
>L'escrimeur s'arrêta de rire.<br>« Ouais. J'aimerai beaucoup rester, mais je dois continuer vers mon rêve et ma promesse. Désolé. »  
>Yonji sourit.<br>« C'est bon. J'ai été heureux de te rencontrer, et je ne t'oublierai pas. Viens. »  
>Il paya rapidement le dirigeant de la taverne, avant de guider Zoro vers la maison close.<br>La Nona les attendait devant.  
>« Eh bien, eh bien, mes deux mignons. Mon beau jeune homme, ne voudrais-pas devenir un de nos membres ? »<br>Zoro rougit violemment avant de murmurer un « non, désolé » et Yonji rit un peu avant de le mener jusqu'à sa chambre.  
>« Voilà tes habits. »<br>Le sabreur ramassa le tas de vêtements pliés et ses bottes, avant de les mettre dans un des sacs qu'il avait.  
>« Je ne pourrai pas t'aider à porter tout ça. Désolé ! Ah, mais, si un jour, tu veux revenir... je serai heureux de te reparler. »<br>Zoro regarda Yonji tristement. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, il aurait voulu emporter le jeune homme avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas quitter sa maison close car il lui avait dit qu'il était vraiment attaché à sa vie actuelle.  
>« Tu es sûr... de ne pas vouloir venir avec moi... ? »<br>Yonji lui sourit.  
>« Oui. Désolé, Zoro. J'aimerai ne pas te laisser, mais je ne veux pas laisser la Nona seule. Je veux juste une dernière chose... »<br>Il s'approcha de Zoro, prit son visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa chastement, pour la dernière fois.  
>« Voilà. »<br>_Passion._  
>Le sabreur le serra dans ses bras, et Yonji lui rendit son étreinte.<br>Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis Zoro prit ses sacs et partit sans se retourner, car sinon, il savait que sa volonté aurait vacillé.  
>Il crut entendre un « au revoir » murmuré, mais...<br>Il ne pouvait pas laisser Luffy.  
>Lorsqu'il arriva au bateau, en fin d'après midi, il n'y avait personne. Après tout, ce n'était pas encore le soir.<br>Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, et mit tous les nouveaux habits que Yonji lui avait achetés dans son armoire.  
>Il eut un peu de mal à tout caser, d'ailleurs.<br>Il sourit lorsque le dernier vêtement fut en place, et, épuisé, s'allongea sur son lit, pour finalement s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Il fut réveillé deux heures plus tard par les cris de Luffy, qui rentrait. C'était le début de soirée, et il décida d'aller prendre une douche avant d'aller manger.<br>Il s'habilla d'un jean, d'une chemise blanche qu'il laissa ouverte, et enfila des tongs, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.  
>Lorsqu'il entra, tout le monde le regarda d'un œil étonné.<br>Il bâilla et s'installa à sa place et se rendit compte que l'ambiance était un peu plus lourde que d'habitude.  
>« Oï, Zoro, tu n'as pas maigri, comme par hasard ! »<br>Le sabreur regarda Luffy, qui ne changeait jamais, peu importe l'ambiance. C'était bien son genre de poser des questions exclamatives, et le sabreur appuya son coude sur la table avant de lui répondre.  
>« Peut-être, je ne fais pas vraiment attention... »<br>Le capitaine lui sourit largement, et cria un « BOUFFE, SANJI ! » avant de taper des mains et de rire.  
>Zoro sourit, lui aussi. Ça lui avait manqué, en un sens. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelqu'un, quelque chose...<br>« -ro ! Zoro ! ZORO ! »  
>Nami l'appelait.<br>« O-ouais ? »  
>« Je parlais du garçon avec qui tu mangeais ce midi. Yonji, c'est bien ça ? Qui était-ce ? »<br>Le sabreur jeta un coup d'œil à la navigatrice, qui semblait intriguée.  
>« Un ami. »<br>Sanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement.  
>« Ah, parce que tu as des amis, toi, maintenant ! »<br>Zoro tiqua, et tendit son assiette à Luffy.  
>« Tiens, capitaine. Je te laisse ma part. Je ne mangerai pas la bouffe d'un cuisinier qui insulte les personnes que j'aime. »<br>Il se leva, tandis que Luffy dévorait sa part, avant de sortir.  
>Zoro sentait déjà les larmes arriver.<br>Il était énervé, frustré, triste.  
>Il voudrait tellement revoir Yonji. Et Sanji se foutait de lui ! Il ne pouvait pas le supporter.<br>Cet idiot de cuisinier avait de la chance qu'il l'aime.  
>Et Zoro était encore plus un idiot pour être tombé amoureux d'un crétin pareil.<br>Il entra dans sa chambre, claqua la porte, et la verrouilla.  
>Il s'allongea sur le lit, et laissa les larmes couler.<br>Il en avait marre d'être tellement faible.  
>Il se jura de ne plus jamais pleurer, à part de rire, avant de laisser échapper un sanglot.<br>« Oï, Zoro... »  
>Le sabreur tiqua.<br>C'était la voix de Sanji.  
>« Ne me dis pas que tu pleures, quand même ? Cette personne, tu pourras la revoir, non ? »<br>« Non, je ne pourrai pas, foutu cuistot ! Tu n'en as pas marre de me faire chier ? Tu ne peux pas simplement arrêter de te mêler de ce qui n'est pas de tes affaires... ? »  
>Le cuisinier soupira.<br>« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas... mais, Zoro... »  
>« Ne me dis rien, juste, part ! »<br>Mais quand Zoro crut que Sanji était enfin parti, il entendit un gros boum.  
>Comme une porte qui tombait par terre, en fait. Il se tourna.<br>Le cuisinier le regardait.  
>Les larmes coulaient toujours.<br>« Tu es vraiment un putain de borné ! Je t'ai juste dit de dégager, je parle une autre langue que tu ne comprends pas, ou quoi ! »  
>Sa voix s'était brisée, il était vulnérable, faible, devant la personne qu'il aimait.<br>La pire des situations possible. Il ne voulait jamais que Sanji le voit comme ça.  
>Ce dernier ne fit pas attention à ce que venait de dire Zoro, et s'avança.<br>Il mit ses mains sur chacune des joues du sabreur, et essuya lentement ses larmes.  
>Zoro écarquilla les yeux.<br>Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit doux comme ça, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui donne de l'espoir, il en avait marre.  
>Il enleva les mains de Sanji, mais le cuisinier lui tint les poignets.<br>« Ce Yonji... N'était pas un simple ami, pas vrai ? »  
>L'escrimeur le regarda, surpris. Puis il détourna le regard, souriant tristement.<br>« Si seulement tu savais... Tu serais dégoûté. »  
>Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux.<br>« Qu'est-ce que... ? »  
>Zoro en avait assez. Il allait tout dire, il n'en pouvait plus de ce foutu secret qui le tuait un peu plus à chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde qui passait.<br>« C'était un prostitué. Il m'a fait l'amour. »  
>L'emprise de Sanji sur ses poignets se relâcha.<br>« Je suis homosexuel, sale cuistot. Maintenant, laisse-moi et retour-... ! »  
>Mais il ne put pas continuer, car le cuisinier l'avait plaqué contre le lit.<br>« Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ! ».  
>Sanji le regardait.<br>« Alors comme ça, tu prends n'importe qui, tant qu'il peut te niquer et te faire du bien ? »  
>Sa voix était emplie de mépris.<br>Zoro ouvrit de grands yeux.  
>« Non... qu'est-ce que tu dis ! Laisse-mhh... ! »<br>Sanji sourit narquoisement, tandis que sa main avait empêché Zoro de terminer sa phrase.  
>« Chut. Tu ne veux pas réveiller les autres qui sont tous couchés et qu'ils te voient comme ça, pas vrai... ? »<br>Le sabreur regarda Sanji, surpris, avant de se débattre et de résister, se tortillant sous le cuisinier.  
>Ce dernier prit sa cravate et l'enroula autour de la bouche de Zoro, pour l'empêcher de parler.<br>Il lui enleva sa chemise et la noua autour de ses poignets.  
>« Mmh... ! »<br>Zoro était maintenant pratiquement nu, n'ayant que son pantalon, avec ses poignets attachés au-dessus de sa tête, complètement impuissant.  
>Sanji sourit et se lécha les lèvres, puis prit le bandana noué autour du bras du sabreur et l'attacha sur ses yeux.<br>« Voilà... maintenant, tu peux imaginer que c'est ce mec qui te prends. »  
>Le cuisinier lui enleva alors son pantalon.<br>« Tu ne portes même pas de sous-vêtements... Et tu as des jambes et une taille tellement fines, je ne pensais pas... »  
>Zoro entendit un petit froufrou, avant de sentir des mains sur ses cuisses. Il frissonna, et essaya de se défaire de cette emprise, mais il n'y arrivait pas.<br>« Nnh ! »  
>Et puis, ces mains montèrent, touchant son torse, son cou, puis ses joues.<br>Là, il sentit une langue chaude et humide lécher la cravate sur sa bouche.  
>Le corps de Sanji se pressait contre le sien, le sabreur sentit qu'il était nu, et cela faisait monter le désir, l'envie.<br>Mais Zoro ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça.  
>Cela devait être doux, il aurait voulu dire son nom, lui rendre ses caresses, le voir.<br>Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela.  
>Sanji fit redescendre ses mains, pour le caresser.<br>Zoro sentit l'autre main du cuisinier s'enlever un moment, puis elle passa dessous lui, et il commença à enfoncer un premier doigt dans le sabreur.  
>Une vive douleur s'empara de l'escrimeur, même si Sanji avait lubrifié ses doigts avec sa salive.<br>Mais elle se dissipa rapidement, et bientôt, Zoro faisait des petits mouvements pour que le cuisinier aille plus profond.  
>Ce dernier se dépêcha d'accéder à la requête du sabreur, et ajouta un deuxième doigt avant de continuer ses mouvements en les enfonçant plus loin à chaque fois.<br>Soudain, Zoro se cambra et frissonna, tremblant et s'accrochant aux draps. Le cuisinier avait touché sa prostate.  
>Sanji ne put s'empêcher de réprimer lui aussi un frisson, et ajouta un troisième doigt, désirant passer à l'étape supérieure.<br>Il haletait, voulant être à l'intérieur de Zoro.  
><em>Et vite.<em>  
>Il retira soudainement ses doigts, écarta les jambes du sabreur et se plaça à son entrée.<br>« Nngh... ! »  
>Il le pénétra lentement, appréciant la sensation que cela lui procurait. Lorsqu'il fut en entier à l'intérieur, il crut être au paradis tant c'était meilleur qu'avec une femme.<br>Il se lécha la lèvre inférieure, puis commença de petits mouvements, attrapant la taille de Zoro pour une meilleure pénétration.  
>Soudain, la cravate tomba de la bouche de Zoro, et Sanji put entendre les gémissements de l'autre homme, ce qui eut pour effet de l'exciter encore plus.<br>Mais le sabreur tourna la tête sur le côté et se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de gémir plus.  
>Finalement, il laissa échapper un cri de plaisir lorsque Sanji toucha sa prostate, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.<br>Mais il serra les dents, sentant des larmes couler de ses yeux, alors qu'il se cramponnait aux draps.  
>« Enfoiré... ! Ne crois pas... ah... ! Que je suis à toi... Juste à cause de ça... ! »<br>Le cuisinier alla plus vite et plus profondément, tandis qu'il embrassait Zoro.  
>Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, il se serra contre le torse du sabreur et lui enleva le bandeau sur ses yeux. Il pleurait lui aussi.<br>« Je suis désolé, Zoro... Je suis désolé... »  
>L'escrimeur sentit les larmes de Sanji tomber sur ses joues et il le regarda.<br>C'est lui qui devrait pleurer, pas le contraire.  
>Il ferma les yeux et tourna la tête, tandis que les mouvements de Sanji reprenaient.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il n'était plus attaché, et était allongé dans son lit.<br>Il se leva lentement, encore assommé par la précédente soirée.  
>Sanji, la personne qu'il aimait, l'avait violé...<br>Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.  
>Et Nami, dans tout ça ?<br>Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, pour ne plus réfléchir à ça, et se dépêcha d'aller prendre une douche, avant de mettre un jean avec une chemise, noire cette fois, et des bottes.  
>Il sortit, quand il vit Franky à côté de Robin qui lui faisait signe.<br>Il se dirigea vers eux, se demandant ce qu'ils voulaient.  
>Robin prit la parole en premier.<br>« Kenshi-san... Tu sais, à propos de Sanji et Nami... Ils ont arrêté. »  
>Le sabreur ouvrit de grands yeux. Déjà ? Mais, et hier soir... ? C'était lié ?<br>« Depuis quand ? »  
>Ce fut au tour de Franky de prendre la parole.<br>« Depuis avant-hier. Lorsque tu es parti, ils se sont disputés. Nami lui a reproché de se tromper de personne. Elle avait l'impression que lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, Sanji pensait à quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis, elle lui a ensuite avoué qu'elle aussi s'était trompée de personne. Ils ont discuté un long moment et finalement, ils se sont quittés en bons termes. »  
>Zoro les regarda tous les deux, un peu surpris.<br>« Merci de m'avoir prévenu... »  
>Robin lui sourit malicieusement, comme si elle savait autre chose.<br>« Ce n'est rien. »  
>L'archéologue était décidemment énigmatique. Enfin, ce n'était pas les affaires du sabreur, et il haussa les épaules, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.<br>Il avait deux-trois choses à dire à un certain idiot à qui il avait pardonné aussi vite qu'il avait entendu les dernières paroles de Franky.  
>Il avait maintenant une chance.<br>Il ouvrit la porte dans un gros coup de vent, et la claqua, avant de la verrouiller.  
>« Qu-... ? »<br>Il embrassa Sanji en le serrant dans ses bras.  
>Le cuisinier laissa tomber les ustensiles qu'il tenait dans ses mains, et rendit son baiser ainsi que son étreinte à Zoro.<br>Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils haletaient tous les deux.  
>Le sabreur sourit.<br>« Tu ne pouvais pas simplement me dire tes sentiments, idiot... ? »  
>Sanji se gratta derrière la tête, gêné.<br>« Je suis désolé... »  
>Zoro le serra un peu plus.<br>« Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolé. Je veux t'entendre le dire. »  
>Le cuisinier le serra lui aussi, et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du sabreur.<br>« Je t'aime. »  
>Il souffla doucement dessus, puis la lécha.<br>Zoro eut un frisson, mais repoussa Sanji.  
>« Attendons au moins ce soir... ok ? »<br>Le cuisinier lui sourit, et posa un baiser chaste sur le front du sabreur.  
>« Ok. »<br>Juste à ce moment-là, il y eut un gros boum dehors, et tous les deux sortirent pour voir leur capitaine courir dans la direction du bateau avec quelque chose à la main, un grand sourire sur son visage et des marines à ses trousses.  
>« Crétin ! Ça fait deux heures qu'on t'attendait ! »<br>« Shishishi ! Désolé, Nami ! »  
>La navigatrice le frappa en criant « idiot, ne rigole pas ! », puis commença à donner des commandes aux autres pour lancer le Thousand Sunny à la mer.<br>Lorsqu'ils furent loin de l'île, Nami se laissa tomber sur le banc, épuisée.  
>Soudain, Luffy se dirigea vers elle, son éternel sourire sur le visage.<br>Il lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs de lys orange.  
>« On dirait tes mandarines, alors j'ai décidé de te les amener ! Ah, mais, après, les marines m'ont vu. Désolé. »<br>Nami jeta un regard surpris au bouquet de fleurs, puis à son capitaine, et prit ce qu'il lui tendait.  
>Elle vit soudain une petite carte découpée en cœur dedans.<br>Elle l'ouvrit.  
><em>« Je t'aime, ma navigatrice préférée. »<em>  
>Elle sourit doucement et se leva.<br>« Moi aussi, mon capitaine. »  
>Et elle l'embrassa devant tout l'équipage, dont les mâchoires tombaient par terre.<br>Sauf celle de Robin, qui savait déjà.  
>Sanji sourit doucement. Ils s'étaient tous les deux trompés sur leurs sentiments, mais la suite promettait d'être heureuse.<br>Il regarda Zoro, qui avait les bras croisés et souriait largement lui aussi. Lorsqu'il vit que le cuisinier le regardait, il perdit son sourire, ouvrit de grands yeux et rougit.  
>Sanji éclata de rire, et s'impatienta d'être déjà à ce soir.<p>

* * *

><p>« Zoro, tu m'aideras à la vaisselle, ce soir. »<br>Le sabreur jeta un coup d'œil à Sanji, avant d'acquiescer.  
>L'équipage fut légèrement surpris qu'il ait accepté si facilement, mais personne ne fit de commentaires.<br>Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux seuls.  
>Zoro se leva et se dirigea vers l'évier, mais Sanji l'arrêta.<br>« Je ferai ça demain. Viens. »  
>Le cuisinier l'attrapa par la main et le dirigea jusqu'aux chambres, puis entra dans la sienne avec lui.<br>Il verrouilla rapidement la porte, tandis que Zoro s'asseyait sur le lit, puis s'allongea, une fois que ses bottes étaient enlevées.  
>Il se serra contre les draps de Sanji.<br>Ils sentaient son odeur.  
>« Ne fais pas de choses si mignonnes ou je vais te sauter dessus... »<br>Il frissonna et se retourna vers le cuisinier, souriant de façon carnassière.  
>« C'est précisément ce que je veux que tu fasses. »<br>Sanji se jeta alors sur lui, pressant leurs deux corps ensembles, tandis qu'il l'embrassait.  
>Il lécha doucement l'oreille de Zoro, et ses boucles d'oreilles tintèrent.<br>« Tu es à moi, maintenant.»  
>Le sabreur se rappela de ce qu'il avait dit et rougit violemment.<br>_« Enfoiré... ! Ne crois pas... ah... ! Que je suis à toi... Juste à cause de ça... ! »_  
>Bon, il l'avait lâché sur l'impulsion du moment. Il n'y pouvait rien, qu'est-ce que vous auriez dit, vous, à sa place ?<br>Sanji sourit et se dirigea vers le cou de Zoro avant d'y laisser une marque.  
>« Voilà. Ça veut dire que tu m'appartiens. »<br>L'escrimeur rougit et murmura un « idiot... », tandis qu'ils commençaient à enlever leurs habits de façon pressante.  
>Ce n'était pas comme ça, la dernière fois.<br>Zoro haletait déjà et était incroyablement excité avec juste quelques caresses et baisers.  
>C'est comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois.<br>Une fois que les chemises de Sanji et Zoro furent par terre, ils commencèrent à se caresser lentement, cherchant les zones sensibles de l'un et de l'autre, gémissant sans retenue.  
>Sanji se mit alors à descendre, léchant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il trouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au sexe de Zoro.<br>Il le prit en main, et lécha doucement le gland.  
>Le sabreur gémit, s'accrochant aux cheveux blonds.<br>« Zoro... »  
>Sanji commença à remonter, ayant envie d'embrasser le sabreur.<br>« Zoro... »  
>Il était tellement heureux qu'il lui abandonne son corps comme cela, de son plein gré.<br>« Zoro... »  
>« San-... »<br>Il l'embrassa tendrement.  
>« -ji... »<br>Il prit une bouteille de lubrifiant dans le tiroir d'une commode à côté du lit, l'étala sur ses doigts, et commença à enfoncer un doigt en Zoro, tandis que son autre main caressait tout le corps de l'escrimeur.  
>Il commença de petits mouvements, alors que le sabreur se tortillait de plaisir sous lui.<br>« Nnh... Aah ! »  
>Sanji ajouta un deuxième doigt, et commença à chercher la prostate de Zoro.<br>Soudain, ce dernier se cambra en tremblant, et le cuisinier sentit ses doigts être aspirés.  
>Il continua à bouger ses doigts à cet endroit, pour avoir plus de réactions.<br>« N-non... ! P-pas là... ! »  
>Ils haletaient tous les deux, en sueur, quand Sanji retira ses doigts, arrachant un petit gémissement à Zoro.<br>Il prit un peu de lubrifiant et en étala sur son membre, avant de pénétrer doucement le sabreur.  
>« Haa... Nnh... ! »<br>Zoro se cramponna à ses épaules tandis qu'il attendait pour commencer à bouger.  
>Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal.<br>Le sabreur reprit son souffle, haletant, et laissa tomber une de ses mains, tandis que l'autre s'accrocha au dos de Sanji.  
>Ce dernier prit cela comme une invitation, et sa main alla se lier avec celle de Zoro, tandis que l'autre alla toucher doucement le membre du sabreur.<br>Il commença alors de petits mouvements, Zoro serrant sa main.  
>Lorsqu'il sentit que le sabreur se détendait, il alla plus vite et plus profondément.<br>Quand il toucha sa prostate, une vague de chaleur les envahit tous les deux, les faisant gémir de plaisir.  
>Les mouvements de Sanji devinrent erratiques, tandis que Zoro gémissait à chacune de ses poussées.<br>Ça, plus la main qui le touchait, le firent arriver à sa limite.  
>« Aaah... ! S-Sanji... ! Je vais-... ! »<br>Le cuisinier continuait ses mouvements, et Zoro jouit dans sa main et sur leurs torses, tandis que Sanji, en sentant soudainement l'étroitesse autour de son sexe, jouit à l'intérieur du sabreur.  
>Ils reprirent tous les deux leurs souffles, épuisés.<br>Puis, Sanji s'allongea derrière Zoro, et le serra dans ses bras.  
>Sa main s'entremêla dans celle du sabreur et il les plaça sur son cœur, tandis qu'ils s'endormaient paisiblement.<p>

* * *

><p>La main de Sanji se resserra sur la taille de la personne à côté de lui.<br>« Voilà... Je sors avec Zoro~. »  
>Tout l'équipage avait perdu sa mâchoire à l'annonce de la nouvelle.<br>Même Robin.

* * *

><p>* Yonji veut dire quatre heures, j'ai pris ce prénom car Sanji veut dire, lui, trois heures ! Yonji a donc une heure de retard sur Sanji, car s'il serait arrivé avant, il aurait pu avoir Zoro... dommage, j'aime trop ces deux-là ensembles XD<br>** La Nona veut dire Grand-mère en italien /l'auteur a des racines italiennes, vih/ Je trouvais que ça avait la classe, voilà U.U  
>Et voilou ! Un petit (gros) one-shot ! Je suis heureux d'en être venu à bout ! Sans POV en plus l'auteur est très fier/ ! Merci à vous d'avoir lu !

**See ya later~**


End file.
